The University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center (Oklahoma City and Tulsa), the University of Oklahoma Norman Campus, and the Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation are expanding their efforts in interdisciplinary clinical and translational science. Leveraged on our existing General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) used by all three partners, our objective in planning for a Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA) is to develop a comprehensive strategy to build clinical research infrastructure and training. With respect to national CTSA network, our local efforts will bring special strengths in Native American health research, medical anthropology, and practice-based research. Having completed an intense SWOT (Strengths, Weaknesses, Opportunities, and Threats) analysis, we seek planning funds to augment all nine suggested elements of a CTSA. The planning process will focus in particular on quantitative sciences, namely Design, Biostatistics, and Biomedical Informatics (DBBI), to demonstrate the feasibility of the larger CTSA enterprise. We have established a CTSA Executive Committee (four GCRC leaders), as well as an Advisory Council, including all eight Deans and the Provost of the Health Sciences Center, a clinical scientist from the Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation, an M.D./Ph.D. student, Directors of the OU Cancer Institute and the Oklahoma Diabetes Center, and an evaluator, who is Associate Vice-Provost for Faculty Development and Interdisciplinary Programs. Five individual and nationally prominent experts will visit for 1.5 days each to illustrate scientific success in clinical and translational science and to comment on our developments. CTS subcommittees on Curriculum and DBBI will be established to refine developments and launch expansion in those two crucial areas. Ph.D. and M.S. degrees in Clinical Investigation will be administered by the Graduate College and mentored by active clinical investigators. Ongoing qualitative and quantitative program evaluation will be conducted.